It's Only Just Beginning
by HikaruXKaoru4Life
Summary: The last thing Toris expected was to make friends so quickly on the first day of school, and the last thing he does is question it. things are going great until a certain Russian takes a liking to Toris. thats when he knows things are only just beginning


**A/N: ok, so I had an idea brewing in my head for a while and ended up writing it down instead of doing my homework. the simple little idea eventually grew and this thing was born XD my sister is making me post this or she'll stab me with a fork and delete the picture or Austria she drew for me as an Easter present. lol I don't think it's all that great so i'd love to get some feedback and know if people actually want to me continue on :)**

**rated T for mild language and later chapters**

**main parings include**

**Feliks/Toris and eventual one sided Ivan/Toris**

**side parings include**

**Alfred/Arthur**

**Ludwig/Feliciano**

**Gilbert X Elizabeta**

**Roderich X Elizabeta **

**anyway that's all later on stuff, ON TO CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>It's Only Just Beginning Chapter 1<p>

Toris knew, he just _knew_ he was screwed.

The first day of school always sucks, but even more so when you're thrown into a new school and have no friends.

Not that he'd had friends at his old school anyway. But at least he knew who people were, and he even had people to eat lunch with there.

Now, he was completely lost... figuratively anyway.

In a literal sense, Toris wasn't the least bit turned around; he was able to locate all of his classes with relative ease, no, that wasn't the problem. The problem was who to sit next to when he wandered into a classroom. Not knowing anybody had it's downsides, and Toris wasn't exactly a social butterfly, so naturally he'd try his hardest to locate a nice spot to sit in isolation. This slice of isolation was more often than not, in the front of the classroom.

Nobody wanted to be labeled as the teachers pet, but Toris didn't mind sitting in the front of his classes.

This had been his plan for the day, and it had been rather effective too for his first two classes…and then he reached history.

He arrived just as the warning bell rang; alerting the entire school they had a mere 180 seconds until class began.

The classroom, to Toris' dismay, was already full of chattering students. He quickly noticed the single empty desk that he would eventually have to take.

He quickly observed the students he'd have to sit next to, a quite looking girl with long silky black hair, and a perky blond boy.

Very perky.

Toris couldn't help but notice his…_girly_ stature

His shiny hair was carefully kept up in a ponytail; he wore a tight black V-neck paired with light jeans and pink Vans.

Joy.

Toris watched the blond chat away animatedly with two girls and an equally enthusiastic boy. As he got closer to the group he could overhear them talking about a party or something along those lines.

He quietly placed his bag down beside him as he sat in the desk completely unnoticed. In all honesty, Toris was slightly glad to be ignored. He decided to pull out a book and maybe read a page or two until the bell rang.

This dream however was short lived.

The blond boy laughed loudly and whipped his head from side to side, successfully smacking Toris in the face with his hair.

Though annoying, he couldn't help but notice how soft it was.

"Oops, like, super sorry" he half apologized, not even bothering to turn around.

Toris noted a small hint of an accent that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"It's Fine" Toris muttered quietly with a smile.

He wasn't really bothered too much by it and really wanted to get back to his book but as he picked it up and began reading the first sentence the bell rang noisily.

The teacher quieted down the class only long enough to pass out some papers that needed to be signed and brought back the next day, the class was then able to do what they wished while she sorted out schedule problems and other nagging first-day-of-school issues that always arise.

Toris smiled, finally able to get back to his book!

He reached for the novel placed on the desk, only to have it snatched away by the smirking blond.

The bookmark instantly fluttered to the ground, though he didn't seem to notice – or care. He read a few words, frowned, flipped ahead a couple of pages and frowned again. Obviously not satisfied with the contents he snapped the book closed, losing Toris' page and carelessly tossed it back onto the desk with a loud thud.

"m-my…page…" the brunette could only stare at the book and frantically try and recall what page number he'd left off on. Though the attempt was in vain.

"Hey" The blond boy smiled as if nothing had just happened. Toris only stared at him wide-eyed.

"I never got your name" the smile he was giving lit up his green eyes; he patiently waited for a response.

"Huh?" Toris asked in bewilderment and mild confusion.

The blonds' smile faltered

"Your, like, name?" he drew out the words slowly and raised an eyebrow at the brunette.

"o-oh…Toris. I'm Toris." Toris felt his cheeks burning from embarrassment, he must have seemed like a complete idiot to the blond.

But it's not like that really mattered anyway, right?

He wasn't expecting for somebody to actually _talk _to him, let alone be interested enough to ask for his name. He'd settled quite well with 'you' at his old school.

The sound of a not very manly giggle tore Toris from his thoughts and straight back to the blond.

"Like, no need to blush or anything. Everyone forgets their name sometimes, right?" he questioned lightheartedly.

Toris didn't know how to respond to that, he figured the question was rhetorical and left it hanging in the air.

When he didn't receive any response the blond shrugged to himself.

Toris fidgeted uncomfortably in the silence and opened his book to the approximate page he'd thought he'd been on.

"I'm Feliks by the way" the boy spoke after a few agonizingly tense silent moments that seemed to go on for hours.

Toris nodded, keeping his eyes fixed on the pages but not reading any of the words.

"Felix. Right"

"Feliks with a 'k' not an 'x'"

Toris lowered the book back onto the desk; his mission to read was a completely lost cause.

"I know, it totally sounds the same and whatever, but still." He adjusted his hair and fixed his gaze onto Toris' face.

"Why?" Toris asked without really thinking. He was just curious.

"Um, what do you mean why? Like, why is your name Toris, huh? Psh, you're one to be dissing other people's names you know"

Feliks' accent became all the more apparent the faster he talked and the more annoyance seeped into speech.

Toris felt bad, he didn't mean to offend.

"S-sorry! It's just unusual, and I didn't mean anything by it…honest"

Toris noted the near pleading that had accidently coated his words; Feliks sighed, visible signs of his aggravation from just a moment ago were gone.

"You're so…" he cocked his head to the side, searching the ceiling for the correct word choice.

"_Nice_" Feliks with a k finally conjured.

Toris wasn't sure if this conclusion was a good thing or a bad thing and frowned slightly.

"Anyway." Feliks huffed, sounding like a teenage girl

"If you want to know." He rested his head on his hand that he'd had propped up on the fake wood of his desk.

"I'm from Poland." He stated matter-of-factly, as if that had explained everything.

"And" he started again when flat out confusion was plastered on Toris' face

"In Polish we don't use the letter 'x' very often. So it like, makes more sense if you spell my name F-E-L-I-K-S"

He explained, flicking his pointer finger and pointing to nothing in particular with each letter he spelled out. He'd made it sound like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Duh, how did he _not_ know what letters the Polish used frequently and which ones were just sort of there.

Toris thought he'd been far too dramatic with the whole situation; he only needed to explain it was a cultural thing instead of being a drama queen.

Though now his accent was explained.

"Hm, Polish" he pondered, earning him another raised eyebrow and accusing glare from Feliks.

"That's not a problem or something, is it?" he asked shortly, pursing his lips.

Toris scoffed to himself, understanding that Feliks must have thought the world was all about him; everything revolved around him.

He was just as bad a teenage girl.

But still, conceited or not, Toris didn't want to offend the only person besides a teacher to talk to him that day.

"No! I don't have a problem with anything. I was just trying to place your accent. I'm really sorry." He smiled innocently, a genuine gesture.

The anger once again faded; scowl replaced with smile which erupted into a bubbly giggle

"You really are too nice."

Too nice. He'd heard that one on more than one occasion. People often told him he'd let others take advantage of him, but Toris didn't have the courage to stand up for himself and say no.

"You don't need to apologize like _that_"

"Like…how?"

"Like…" tilting his head, he searched for the right things to say again.

"Like you just ran over my freaking cat or something"

Toris resisted the overwhelming urge to utter another 'sorry' but contained it. He settled on a simple small smile and chose to stay silent.

In their silence, Toris thought he might try and go for his book again.

The very second his hand moved towards it though, of course, Feliks turned to him about to ask a question.

Toris could only guess what higher power he'd upset to be cursed with the inability to read his book!

He'd never get through it at this rate.

"Hey Toris?"

"Yeah?"

"Ok, so, like, I know this is an AP class and crap, but I. Am. Like. _So bad_ at history – and I was just wondering, I mean feel free to say no – but like, can you be my study buddy or something?" his big green eyes were practically pleading, Toris just hoped he wouldn't feel the need to pull a puppy-dog face, just for good measure.

He thought about the offer, why him of all people?

"Well, sure. I'll be your study partner, but I have one question."

Feliks let out a relieved sigh

"Sure, ask away"

"Well, I mean, you don't even _know_ me. Why not ask one of your friends to tutor you?"

The boy whom Feliks had been talking to before class perked up from his seat behind Feliks and placed his hands on Feliks' shoulders for support and leaned over him, misplacing his hair in the process.

"Yeah Feliks, why don't you ask one of us?" he laughed

Feliks shoved him off of his shoulders, so he chose to rest his folded arms on top of his head instead.

"First of all Alfred, you're only good at _United States history_ and this is _world history_. And second of all, I think you totally just fucked up my hair"

Feliks shoved Alfred off of his head and ran both hands over his hair, only to have strands of gold fall from the tie. He crossed his eyes, staring at the misplaced hair in front of his face.

"Yup" a tan girl with pigtails piped up "Totally fucked up"

Feliks scrunched his face into a disapproving scowl and ripped the hair tie out, letting his fair to either side of his face.

The looped the pink elastic band around his wrist and turned to face Alfred who was having far too much fun mocking Feliks.

Toris could only sit and watch.

"Oh, I'm Like, totally, like, Feliks, and like, my hair is totally ruined…like, yeah." Alfred mimicked in a high pitched vally-girl voice while trying to mix the Polish flair Feliks had.

Toris caught himself actually laughing along Feliks fumed.

"I don't like, even sound like that." he folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"now you've done it" a girl with long light brown hair laughed but Alfred simply shrugged.

That's when Feliks made his move, and lunged straight for the boys' face, snatched his glasses and turned back around in his chair in one fluid motion, like he'd done it a million times. Which, Toris guessed, he'd probably had.

"Mock me again and I'll write Arthur love letters _from you_ and put them in his locker." Feliks and the other two girls started laughing, leaving Alfred to sit there gaping like a fish out of water.

"you wouldn't. That's so fucked up dude." he shook his head then smacked Feliks on the back of the head.

"And I can't see, give me back my glasses!"

Feliks of course, didn't comply.

"Hey, hey you! You – dude, can you steal my glasses back? Please?"

It took Toris a second to realize he was the one being asked.

"he's got a name, loser" Feliks rolled his eyes and reluctantly relinquished the glasses.

"So Toris?" Feliks asked when things settled down

"you wana eat lunch with us today?"

It was an offer he simply couldn't turn down. He'd expected to be eating all alone today. He may not have known any of them very well but that didn't mean a thing. It was way better eating with a bunch of strangers, funny strangers even, than sitting all alone.

"s-sure" he agreed

"great!" Feliks smiled and the bell rang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah, so that's chapter 1 :D next chapter more characters get introduced**

**and if you're wondering why the hell Feliks and Alfred are friends...**

**well, I just don't have an answer for you XD they just are. the other two girls are Elizabeta (Hungary) and Seychelles who doesn't have a name so she'll be called Michelle :) please rewiew**


End file.
